epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Grinchnight14/Google Vs Bing Litteral Review
This time I review one of the oldest fanmade rap battles, Google Vs Bing by EpicRapBattles10. Lirics Google: My website is google, The one everyone picks, Thanks for saying your name right after the anouncer said it. I'm also sure that not every singal person on planet Earth uses Google. You'd be lucky if you were announced as my sidekick, I didn't know that search engens were superheros. And, I think he'd be lucky if he won the rap battle. Everyone likes my easy-to-use look, So what your saying is that they don't like to use you to search. And once again, not every damb person uses Google! And I have more likes than you on Facebook, Big deal, you have more likes on a social network. And why end that line with a comma? That seems like the end of a ryehm. Nobody would even compare you to me, Well Charles of ERB10 would. Lots of other people do too. You're just aGoogle search engen wannabe, I thought he was just a search engen. I didn't know that Google was the person who decides who people are. It's an obvious choice of which one they will choose, And the answer is? How about telling us who they will choos. And who's they? You've entered in a battle that you're clearly gonna lose! I love generic lines that anyone could come up with. (He said sarcasticly). Well, time to hand the mic off to bing. Bing: My website is Bing, and you'll know that we'll bring, Right after the first line, I would concittur handing the mic back to Google. Why are you talking like Bing hasn't been out yet? A search engine that you can search for, anything, Once again, don't leave commas after you finish a rhyem! You could search for anything on Google or any search engin. We may be brand new, and we rise to the top, Well you have been out for years now, so I wouldn't call you brand new. Shouldn't it be "We may be brand new, but we rise to the top"? As you watch your Google site visitors number drop, I'm not going to repeat myself again. Man, your website must be sad, One thing to remember: websites have human emotions. I wouldn't want a search surrounded by millions of ads, Well, that's why you get this little program called Addblocker. I would say millions is stretching it a little. you may have more likes on Facebook, Well look at that now, Ok? I looked at it. What do you want me to do with it? At least our site looks good with a picture in the background! At least your verce is done! Now, to hear another brain cell destroying verce from Google. Take it away! Google: Your background picture's a distraction to viewers, How do you know that? Do you spy on the viewers when they search on bing? You want them to pitty you because your website is newer? Yaih for wrandohm lines! Our website's like steel, we can't break or bend, Steel can break, you ideot. I've seen better links over on MSN, I don't think he gives a fuc! Your website is a TERRIBLE pile of crap, Things to note: Charles of ERB10 needs to spend more time writing his lirics for rap battles. All he seems to do is make rhyems with commas at the end and make ranhdom lines like this one. Not only are your links useless, but so are your raps, No, this whole battle is useless. It's the worst shit I have ever seen, What is? IT as in the movie? Your website colors are like a jar of jellybeans! Pritty bad ending for a final verce! But, let's finish this thing. Come on bing, give us something good! Bing: I don't want them to pity me! No, not at all! Good thing you made your point clear. But could you sond more inthusieastic about it? This is a search engine, rap battle, full out brawl, So to make this clear: what we're watching is a website on the internet that lets us search for things, a battle of raps and a fight. And did you just compare us to a jellybean jar? Us? I thought it was only one search engin battleing. That's like comparing a bicycle to a highly advanced sports car, Who's the bike and who's the car? You clame that Google's the one that everyone picks? Yes he does. Well all your Google employees can suck on Bing's dick, So not only do search engins have emotions, they also haveBalls. Now that we're a little more down to Earth, So your not all the way down? I think people will think twice before going to Google to search! One of the worst endings ever! So wat your saying is: now that we have moved closer to the planet that has life on it, people wont use Google. Finily, we're done! Category:Blog posts